Your name is Raimundo Pedrosa
by Nue's Words
Summary: And you just joined the Heylin side. Raimundo Pedrosa has just given Wuya almost unlimited power, and his mind's suffering for it. AU. Written in second person, Raimundo's POV, most of the time. Occasional character shift. I do not own the Xiaolin Showdown franchise or anything outside of the idea. Hope you like it.
1. Heylin

Your name is Raimundo Pedrosa. You are angrier then you've ever been.

You understood why Fung did what he did, but you can't help but be upset. The fact that you didn't make Apprentice was bad enough, but Omi kept lording it over you.

All you could think of were the jeers you've heard throughout your life. Insults from schoolmates who made fun of you for being in a circus, hecklers during your acrobatic routines, even your older siblings at times. Your thoughts bore the sting of failure and the punishment of hindsight and the all encompassing agony of /not being good enough/ yet again.

So you gave up. You took the Golden Tiger Claws and left. That's all you are, right? A loser, a thief. A traitor, in a way. Dirtier scum than Spicer.

But, you know what? You actually felt... Good. More powerful than ever before, somehow. You'd betrayed your friends, albeit indirectly, and you feel great. So when Wuya found you to make a deal, you took it, without a second thought. After all, Wind changed direction all the time.

Your name is Raimundo Pedrosa and you just joined the Heylin. You've honestly never felt better.

* * *

Your name is Raimundo Pedrosa, and you've never been so lonely in your entire life.

You knew why, of course. Contrary to popular belief, you're actually smart. Unlike your former friends, you noticed how during the Showdown of the Reversing Mirror you were wearing regular clothes, rather than the Xiaolin uniform. You guessed that they didn't really care.

With how insensitive the others were being, this only cemented your decisions. You were actually shocked when you figured it out.

You hated them. Your former best friends in the world, and you hated them. Despite that, you wanted to like them again. But you couldn't stop. You kept noticing every single thing they did to you, whenever you attempted nostalgia in order to shed the hate.

They ignored you, insulted you, and never really trusted you as much as they trusted each other. Sure, you pranked them, but all of it was harmless and they always laughed afterwards. There was that one time Kimiko had that control issue where you didn't help at all, but you knew that she would succeed. No matter what, you were confident in them.

You know you should feel happy when Omi mistook your intentions, a sign he trusted you, but honestly? All you felt was bitter satisfaction at the naive look of utter betrayal when he realized that maybe, just maybe, you actually did go evil. You had laughed. You _loved_ the feeling it gave you.

Now though, now there was no one to talk to outside of the lamesauce constructs Wuya gave you to hang out with. Admittedly, you think she's kinda nuts for thinking that moronic stone golems who didn't even think would be fun, but you'll allow for some leeway for now. After all, she's taking over the world in a day, that's pretty time consuming, right? You only just got the order to hunt down your old friends. You hope they get **hurt**.

Your name is Raimundo Pedrosa, and you might have just gone insane.


	2. Interesting

Your name is Raimundo Pedrosa and you've never been more annoyed in your life.

Reason one is that Wuya _kept underestimating the Xiaolins!_ Considering how often you had defeated her, plus the fact that Omi's back from the past, you thought she would'e been more serious. But noooo, she's being arrogant instead. Honestly, no wonder she got caught, she's so pathetic. You wonder what would happen if you voiced your opinion. Nothing good, in any case.

It's a good thing you kept a fail-safe. Your acting skills came in handy with your 'friends' at least. They honestly seem to think you care about them and their well-being! You were lonely, sure, you'll admit that, but if they thought that you couldn't last two days without them, they had another thing coming.

You knew what you had to do, of course. Wuya may have given you the lap of luxury, but you're not certain she'll stay gracious forever. Besides, if those losers died, a more powerful force of 'Good' would come. One you knew nothing about. And like hell you're letting that happen. You knew the rules too well for that.  
So yeah, you planted seeds of belief in the Xiaolin Mooks, and those of doubt in Wuya, and really, that seemed just about perfect for you. And if when the Ghost of Dashi flinched at your eyes after he finished congratulating you, well, you could only blink at the sudden on-rush of power.

Your name is Raimundo Pedrosa, and you are more satisfied than you've ever been.

###############

Your name is Raimundo Pedrosa and you've got them all fooled.

You can't _believe_ how exponentially _easy_ it was. Do a single Xiaolin worthy deed, and they suddenly believe in you. Lay on the repentant student bull, and everyone and Jack thinks you're totally Good. Decline the Apprentice sash, and you get Master Fung wrapped around your little finger. Pathetic.

Oh, you know they still don't trust you completely, but you can get around that. After all you know them better than anyone else. You know _exactly_ what to do and how to do it. Maybe you'll get lucky and they'll all trust you sooner rather than later. This web of lies you've spun will take more than a tsunami, an inferno, and a 9 on the Richter Scale combined to destroy it.

You know a greater evil than Wuya will be coming soon. With the Mooks here all Apprentices, and you at that level, the small fry won't be enough to balance out. You're planning on getting out of dodge soon, but not until you're familiar with the Evil that's coming. Or, at the very least, get through your Wudai training. You can't wait for that. So, for now, you are content to leave things as they are, hiding how strong you are and how Good you aren't.

Looking into the mirror, with the light of a waning near-full moon, your pupils dilated, the dull, dead green of your irises going electric in the pale white light, you find an interesting development. Yes, a_ very_ interesting development, indeed. One that, while unexpected, was the most welcome news you've ever seen.

Your name is Raimundo Pedrosa, and you've got to call in a favor.


	3. Dojo

Your name is Dojo Kanojo Cho, and you're feeling... uneasy.

You've felt this way before, and it's always been right. You felt this way right before Hannibal Bean convinced Chase Young to eat _dragons._ You felt this way the day before Dashi died. You felt this way when Wuya came out of the godforsaken puzzle box and when Mala Mala Jong Came about! And now you're feeling it again. But around _Raimundo._

You know he joined Wuya. How could you not? You were there after all! But you also could see how he got there. You knew he was a circus performer, and you had a feeling you didn't want to know what happens to kids from the circus. He was always the least hard working and he got a lot of flack from the Elder Monks, especially Monk Yu, who in your own opinion, was a sexist, racist, old codger who really shouldn't have given Omi that Ancient Book of Females cowchip. With the sudden exclusion from Apprenticeship, you knew that that would be a tipping point. You've lived and lost for too long not to understand humans.

But you know that Raimundo was, no _is,_ a good person. You can always tell. And sometimes good people do dumb things, like join the bad guys, but he came back, didn't he? After all, Master Fung believes in him! And really, if Monk Yu or any of those despicable louts that crop up every now and then say that he shouldn't be allowed back, well, they'll have to deal with _you._

Your name is Dojo Kanojo Cho and you trust Raimundo Pedrosa.

* * *

Your name is Dojo Kanojo Cho and the feeling hasn't gone away.

You had expected it to vanish after a while, really. It's kind of making you really uncomfortable now. You still trust Raimundo, but you know that something awful's going to happen, and soon. You can't shake it, no matter what. So for now, you're avoiding the boy.

You feel absolutely horrible for doing it, because you of all people know what it's like to think people avoid you because you made mistakes. You can't even be in the same room as him without choking on the deathly rot of Heylin Magic sticking to him like a parasite. You can only imagine what it's doing to his Xiaolin Elemental control! You really feel bad for the guy.

It's fading though, luckily. You can't wait to spend time with the prankster! He reminds you of Dashi, always has. As much as Omi reminds you of Guan! You still haven't gotten around to telling them about Chase Young though. Which, considering he's still alive, is probably a dumb idea. But Master Fung thinks you shouldn't, so you don't. Anything for Master Fung.

Your name is Dojo Kanojo Cho and you haven't felt this guilty since you accidentally turned Dashi's shirt pink.


End file.
